Ferak
Ferak is a Decepticon engineer and pirate. . Hope you weren't expecting anything from the neck down. (Ferak is the one at the bottom right.)]] Ferak is known as a mad scientist, though he'll insist that it isn't madness, just an unconventional way of thinking. He is nonetheless brilliant and exceptionally creative, providing his teammates specialized tools for missions they're ill-equipped for. His time in the slums of Polyhex has given him a sadistic edge, but he sometimes grows tired of constant day-to-day violence. Though he'll never admit it for obvious reasons, he wishes to rekindle his friendship with Wheeljack someday. Ferak is a genius who frequently builds unusual weapons and tools for himself and his teammates, and can act as a medic in a pinch. Though he doesn't have any other weapons in robot mode, in his hunter-seeker skyship altmode he has eight small energy guns along the forward edges of his wings, and one larger, more powerful experimental cannon in the tip of his nosecone. He is sometimes teamed up with Crosscut and Tornado for aerial missions. History Pre-MUX History Ferak was originally an engineer, working alongside the likes of Wheeljack, with whom he shared a close friendship born from their mutual love of unconventional science. When the war started, differing ideologies forced them to go their separate ways. At one point, Ferak was stationed near Darkmount in Dead End, given the job of recycling derelict Empties to reduce the surplus population. His frustration with being given a job so beneath him eventually led him to take on a sadistic streak, finding enjoyment in hunting down helpless mechs and blasting them apart at his leisure. After being nearly destroyed by an unlucky run-in with a heroic Autobot warrior, he turned to more subtle methods of toying with his victims, scrounging up any extra parts and equipment he could find and building a device called the Nightmare Engine. This device gained him the notice of some high ranking Decepticons, and although it was ultimately destroyed in a covert Autobot operation, Ferak was invited into Squadron X as a result of its effectiveness. MUX Continuity Macabre led Squadron X as a vanguard of the Decepticon attack crossing the Metal Plains towards Valvolux. They were ambushed by Autobots, but nearly captured Windblade before being driven back by Dust Devil and Elita One. Squadron X were subsequently repaired by Redline, although they didn't enjoy it. Squadron X later took part in an attack on Valvolux, where Ferak was unexpectedly shot down by Discretion. When Overlord returned to Cybertron, he immediately took Squadron X into battle against the Autobot forces protecting Valvolux. After Overlord did significant damage to the enemy defenses, Squadron X absorbed the counter-attack to protect their new commander. Fang was killed in the process. Logs 2018 * April 17 - "Attack on the Metal Plains" - The Decepticons are at it again, launching a massive campaign in an attempt of take over the manufacturing base of the newly-revitalized Cybertron. Only Elita's squad of plucky Autobots can stop Shockwave's relentless march to the west from Helex. * May 17 - "Invasion of Valvolux" - The Decepticons launch an assault on Valvolux. * May 21 - "Raid on Valvolux" - Overlord launches a surprise attack on Valvolux. Notes *In a text interview 23 years after he had written the story that introduced Ferak, Bob Budiansky was asked if he would pronounce the name "Fair-ACK" or "fehr-OCK". Budiansky laughed, double-checked the spelling, and chose "Fair-ACK".Interview with Bob Budiansky on "The Rusting Carcass Alcohol Abuse Center" *Ferak wasn't given a robot mode until his surprise appearance in ''Last Stand of the Wreckers'' #4. That mode resembles the airborne hunter squad leader, an intention confirmed by Last Stand co-author James Roberts.Post by James Roberts on the TFW2005.com forums This may actually be fanwankier than his reemergence. **Ferak's background information in the Last Stand of the Wreckers hardcover goes further and hints the airborne hunter squad's leader may well be Ferak himself, who might've survived his encounter with Blaster. **The Facebook version of Ask Vector Prime would go on to confirm this theory. Players Ferak has been @emitted by BZero but is available for application. References ::*''More information on Ferak at TFU.info'' * This page uses Creative Commons Licensed content from Transformers: 2005 Wiki Category:Engineers Category:Decepticon DCs Category:Decepticon Medtech Category:Decepticons Category:Squadron X Category:characters Category:Pirates